


Being human

by hereforthehurts



Series: The Mom Eda fic masterlist [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (like me), Comfortember, Comfortember 2020, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mom Eda rights again y'all :-), that's it that's literally it it's just fluff, this for y'all with the mommy issues too ily y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: After months of living with a human girl named Luz in her house, Eda had decided that everything about humans are fascinating.And she also decided that, in a way, she is a lot more human than she thought she was, too.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: The Mom Eda fic masterlist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Being human

**Author's Note:**

> For comfortember day 22: Kisses (this one's platonic,,, obviously lol)
> 
> "oh my god Claud a mom Eda fic again???" yeah shut up i'll never stop <3 
> 
> ANYWAY because of the amount of people with mommy issues coming at me for more mom Eda fics,,,, y'all with mommy issues here can have a one-shot fic on the house <3 prompt in the comments or in my tumblr dms if y'all want some privacy. Link on the notes at the end. Ily y'all <33333

Everything about humans are fascinating, Eda had decided.  
  
Humans. They’re… fragile. _So_ fucking fragile. She recalled the dozens of times her heart stopped for a moment when Luz gotten sick, or gotten hurt by something else while exploring the Boiling Isles, or even _hurt_ _herself_ because she weren’t careful enough. If she could coddle the small girl up in a bubble wrap and make her stay somewhere she could watch over her all the time, Eda would. But of course she couldn’t, right? Luz is a person, not a pet or a fancy glass she kept in her cupboard. But sometimes the woman wished she was, just so she could make sure that the small girl is safe.  
  
Turns out, that feeling had a name. It’s called being a mother.  
  
Humans are also very much into their feelings—or maybe it’s just Luz being Luz, crying over a hurt bird or a baby squirrel who fell out of their tree or even the _cat videos_ from her phone that she and King wouldn’t stop watching. They would just sit there in the couch for hours and hours on Sunday, giggling and laughing and _crying_ about cats on Luz’s phone _. Cat on phones!_ Eda doesn’t understand any of it. But regardless, she had to admit it _is_ nice, to watch the two smile and hang out while she sat across the room with a book on her hands.  
  
Humans are also affectionate. Very much so. Luz would never leave the house without giving King a big excited hug or giving her a small kiss on the cheek. The whole thing, well… Eda had never been a fan of affection. But she had to make an exception somehow, because she made a promise.  
  
It all started when Eda found Luz crying in the corner of the house one afternoon—she never liked it, to see Luz cry. It always managed to break her heart somehow—and _trust her,_ for someone who found out that they’ve been cursed by their own sister, it takes _a lot_ to break her heart. So when she did found the small girl crying silently that day, she would do absolutely anything, _anything_ at all to make her feel better.  
  
But she couldn’t. She couldn’t, because what Luz had asked for was to come back home, because she missed all of it. She was homesick. And Eda… Eda doesn’t know how to make that happen.  
  
It’s impossible. It’s impossible, unless if someone was willing to die for it. They were lucky enough to escape alive, without anyone getting killed or turned into stone. And even then, they were lucky enough that Belos had stopped trying to chase them because he had gotten what he wanted—the portal. Eda doesn’t know how to make her feel better—and it was her fault. It was all her fault.  
  
If only she had stopped Luz from coming here in the first place…  
  
—But no. No, they’ve talked about that. There’s no point in regretting anything now—that’s what Luz had told her. So she did, she tried to let it go. But the guilt… it wouldn’t go away. Maybe it never will. The best thing she could do now is to ask the girl what she could do to make it better, at least for the time being. So, she did that too. She asked Luz how she could make it better for her.  
  
The answer wasn’t what she had expected in her mind.  
  
“It’s going to sound _really_ weird,” Luz had told her, fingers tapping on her lap nervously, but she assured the girl that it wouldn’t—there’s nothing that she wouldn’t do for her, and she meant those words with her whole heart.  
  
“It’s not,” Eda says, squeezing her hands softly. “Tell me.”  
  
“Okay. I…” She took a deep breath. “My mom and I, we… we were _super_ affectionate. You know, like, kisses-and-hugs-all-the-time kind of affectionate. And I guess… I missed all that.” Luz closes her eyes, as if she was afraid of how Eda would react.  
  
“Okay, so…?”  
  
“I thought—maybe, we could do the same too. Being affectionate to each other. I mean, we hug sometimes, but I really missed doing that a lot, and I—”  
  
“—Want the two of us to do the same?” Eda asked her.  
  
“No, no! I meant—yeah. If it’s not too weird. You know. I—never mind. I’m sorry—”  
  
“No, Luz, _hey_ ,” Eda held her hands, trying to sound as reassuring as she can. “Hey, it’s okay, kid. It’s not weird. But I… I don’t exactly know _how_ to do that, the whole affection thing. So, maybe… maybe you can start by showing how you want me to do it?”  
  
Luz’s face instantly brightens up. “You mean how _we_ do it? Yeah!” she giggles, then ambushing her with the firm wrap of her arms around her body. “This. This is how.”  
  
“So… hugs?”  
  
“Yeah. A lot of them. And kisses, maybe, if you’re okay with it.”  
  
Eda shakes her head, smiling. “We can try.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Luz shakes her hands in excitement for a moment, then gave her a small kiss on the cheek, closing her eyes shut after she did. “There. Was that—was that weird?”  
  
Eda smiles softly, wrapping her arms around the small girl like how she did to her earlier. “No. Not at all, kid.”  
  
“Great, then.”  
  
They sat there for a while, in the house’s balcony, the whole Boiling Isles spreading to the distance in their view. “Is this what humans do, all the time?” she asked the girl as they leaned against the wall, arms around each other.  
  
Luz thought about it for a while. “I guess… yeah. I mean, maybe not _all_ humans—some do, some don’t. Some like it a lot, some doesn’t. But I guess… I guess we all need the touch of one another to survive, no matter how little. I mean, at least _I_ do.”  
  
“Well then, out of all humans in the universe, I’m glad I met _you.”_ Eda tells her, bringing the small girl closer to her. “Huh, who would’ve thought, this affection thing is _really_ getting to me.”  
  
Luz giggles. “Out of all the witches and monsters and cryptids in the Boiling Isles, I’m glad I met you, too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But most of all… humans are relentless, and strong. They are _s_ _o fucking strong._  
  
Eda knows she couldn’t judge a whole race that consists of billions based on one little human girl, but she could see it, the determination in her eyes when she wanted to learn magic, she _will,_ and she _did._ She learnt it from copying a rune from a picture she took on her phone, imagine! Eda would’ve never thought it was possible before, but that changed when Luz came. A lot changed when Luz came into her life, right? Everything did.  
  
She’d be forever grateful for that.  
  
And as it turns out, it’s not only the whole affection thing that starts to get to her. Luz’s feelings, fragility and strength was getting to her, too. And it was okay, to have feelings. To be fragile. It was _okay._ Luz taught her all that. “Because in some ways, you’re a lot like me, too, you know,” the girl had said to her, one night as the two of them sat on the highest place in the Owl House beneath the glittering skies in the dark sky. King was on Eda’s other side, using her arm as a pillow, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.  
  
“Yeah? How so?” She asks.  
  
“Well, you’re… nice. And really cool, and strong—and, well, we’ve been hurt a lot before. And we were both lost for a while, too. But then we found each other. And even though you’re not entirely a human, a part of you still are.”  
  
“What part, Luz?” Eda asks her, again. The girl was half asleep in her arms, now rather rambling sleepily, but she presses on. “What makes me… what makes someone a human?”  
  
Luz’s head fell as she leans into her, giving up to her exhaustion. “Their… their heart.” She mumbles. “Their feelings, fragility, affection, love… and a heart. A heart… that’s what makes someone human.”  
  
Eda watches Luz settles her head on her chest, a hand holding onto her arm like it was a blanket. She’s fully asleep now, a smile on her face as she drifts asleep. “G’dnight. I love you.”  
  
The woman laughs softly at that, shaking her head. “I love you too, kid.” She presses a small kiss onto the girl’s forehead, holding both Luz and King closer in her arms. The breeze picked up, and it gets colder as the night goes on, but somehow she felt… _warm_. Maybe it was the two people she loved the most sleeping in her arms, or maybe it was her own heart, full with feelings and affection—she doesn’t know. But whichever it is, Eda was glad for it.  
  
Human. That’s what they all are.  
  
She’s never been so happy in her life about it.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr link here](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ps: idk when i'll finish y'alls prompts bcs i'm a bit busy lately but i promise i'll try to be as speedy as i can <3


End file.
